


[Podfic] The School Boy by EventHorizon

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Teen Lestrade, Teen Mycroft, Teen Mystrade, Teenlock, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: Podfic. As Mycroft and Lestrade pursue their own relationship, Sherlock learns the meaning of friendship with the new boy in his school, John Watson.





	1. Chapters 1-8 of 34

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The School Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877123) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



My apologies for this taking, as things usually do, longer than I'd hoped. But here are the first eight chapters of The School Boy! I am working on part 2, as quickly as I can. (Reminder, the complete work is 320K+ words!) Thanks once again to sw70 for excellent and heroic beta listening. ♥♥♥

 Part 1 (Chapters 1-8) Runtime - 5:04:27

**zip of mp3s (174MB)**

(Please note that this is a zip file and you will need to unzip it.)

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0r0nbnz13ckdg9k/School-Boy-1-of-4-mp3.zip)
  * [4shared](https://www.4shared.com/zip/DvjOghJgei/School-Boy-1-of-4-mp3.html)



  **m4b file (289MB) -** has chapter stops every 10 minutes

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ieqf0gkl2c2ngjf/The%20School%20Boy%20Podfic%20Part%201%20of%204.m4b)
  * [4shared](https://www.4shared.com/s/fGpLqBm9Bei)



 


	2. Chapters 9-17 of 34

[Excuses, snipped] Here it is! I am absolutely still working on it. :)

Thank you again, sw70, for help and friendship. I appreciate what you do so much. 

 Part 2 (Chapters 9-17) Runtime - 7:59:51

**zip of mp3s (274MB)**

(Please note that this is a zip file and you will need to unzip it.)

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g6p165eqbdaya65/School-Boy-2-of-4-mp3.zip)
  * [4shared](https://www.4shared.com/s/fAv1W9CTbfi)



**m4b file (457MB)** \- has chapter stops every 10 minutes

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8rf0wir39dv3699/The%20School%20Boy%20Podfic%20Part%202%20of%204.m4b)
  * [4shared](https://www.4shared.com/s/fu3L0lBoLda)




End file.
